Lights
by Sophie54321
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica know each other. They know how they think, what they want, and what they need. Which is perfect when you have a family like Pacifica does, and need someone to help cheer you up. [Established older!dipifica relationship - fluffy one shot]


_**AN** \- quick one shot. Dipper and Pacifica have been in a stable relationship for years at this point, so they really know each other and are slightly more mature. I wrote this at an airport so if it's ooc or rushed, that's why. You can probably guess where my inspiration came from._

 _disclaimer: this is super cheesy and pure fluff._

* * *

"Why did you take me here again," Pacifica whispered. Dipper wasn't sure why, there was no one else around to hear her. He led as the pair hiked up one of Gravity Falls largest hills. Their two flashlights cast weak beams into the darkness of the warm night which surrounded them.

"You've seemed a little stressed lately." Dipper responded in his normal volume, adjusting his backpack. "I felt it was my implied duty as boyfriend to help."

"By leading my away from all the shops and towards the dark scary forest in the middle of the night? Thanks." Pacifica replied sarcastically, still talking unnecessarily quiet. He pulled her towards him to dodge a thin, spindly tree.

"So you are stressed then?" He asked, slipping his hand into hers and squeezing. The crisp summer ground crunched beneath their feet, in the especially humid night the air felt thick and pressed into their skin. She prayed her hand wasn't sweaty.

"Yeah, well, its about my parents." Pacifca kept her eyes ahead, squinting. "I'm graduating soon, and you know I was hoping to go to university... outside of Gravity Falls." Dipper stayed silent, which he found was best whenever Pacifica talked about her home life, but did begin to subtly steer her sideways, still swerving between trees. "But they want me to stay and take up an internship at their real estate company, like, straight away. I don't know how to tell them."

There was a question in her voice. She turned her head to look at Dipper although she couldn't see his face, speaking softly. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head into his chest. Dipper had grown tall and thin over the past couple of years. He had wisps of a partial beard, which he loved, along his jaw, and unruly hair, which he hated, which was not straight, and not curly. Pacifica loved everything about him.

"Its best to get it out of the way. Early." He said supportivly. "I could be there of you want." She let out a laugh, which Dipper was about to pretend to be insulted by when she slipped on a loose patch of dirt. She grabbed onto his shoulders and hooked one of her ankles around his as she pulled herself back up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, still not use to moving in-" she paused, searching for the right term, "-this type of place?"

Dipper nodded and they continued their hike, this time moving completely vertical around the hill. Pacifica moved one hand onto his shoulder, holding his backpacks strap, and the furthest back into his grip for support. He tightened his fingers, like he always seemed to. She moved her flashlight subtly so it was still pointing forward. The lights were so soft they could barely see a few meters in front of themselves anyway.

They stayed quiet through the rest of the journey. Pacifica continued to struggle to hold her footing. He rubbed his thumb against the side of her hand. She noticed how his fingers naturally squeezed hers. Like he was trying to hold her next to him, in the moment. Like he never wanted to let go. After a few minutes, they broke through onto a clearing.

"We're here," he said, dropping his arm to motion towards it. Pacifica's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You thought _this_ would cheer me up? How? I was hoping for a full-experience spa or something." She leered, not bothering to be quiet anymore.

"Just wait," Dipper pushed his arms towards the ground, the shine from his flashlight bouncing. His girlfriend frowned in doubt, scanning the building with her own torch.

It was an old warehouse, with wooden walls and a tiled red roof. Parts of the windows were broken or smashed completely. The holes knitted together by thick spider webs. Light glinted off the broken glass like a kaleidoscope. Dirt was built up and depleted on different sides, but the short, fat building sat there stubbornly, like it refused to move anytime soon. _Like a king in his throne_ , Pacifica thought, but she corrected herself. _More like an old man in a old lawn chair, who hadn't showered in a month_. There was a faded sign, broken and hanging off one side. It was impossible to tell what it said in the lighting.

Dipper had already began walking towards the warehouse, so Pacifica hurried after him, not wanting to get caught in the darkness. She slipped but caught herself and kept moving. Maybe it was her shoes.

He stopped at a ladder hidden behind the corner, bolted to the roof but only reaching a meter from the ground. The bottom had snapped and was on the floor beneath it. Pacifica shone her light over it in disgust.

"Wow. You shouldn't have." She commented dryly. Dipper laughed and held out his hand.

"Come on, I'll help you up." He said, grinning. Pacifica stared at the ladder. Its paint was peeling off, the chips hard and stiff. The bolts were old and rusted, some partly unscrewed.

She wrinkled her nose but took Dipper's hand. She knew she could trust him not to hurt her. Directly. He helped her, with much struggle, reach high enough to pull herself onto the base. As she began to climb, she struggled between holding her flashlight and being able to see the next railing.

She couldn't see the ground. Her footing was flimsy, the ladder provided no foundation. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, her breathing quickened. She hoped Dipper didn't notice.

Once she got high enough, he hoisted himself up behind her. He was still as thin as a stick, but researching the supernatural and, often, hiding for his life had left him with surprising hidden strength and speed. Pacifica wasn't sure he knew. It was possible no one but her even noticed.

When she reached up to grab the next bar, her hand fell through the air and her elbow hit a sharp corner. A shot of pain ran through her bone.

"Ow!" She yelled in reflex, cradling it into her torso.

"I think we are close to the top." Dipper mentioned from beneath her.

"You think?" She gasped. She wrapped her knee around the supporting bar so she could let go with the other hand without falling. Once she did, she placed the torch between her teeth and began rubbing her elbow. The stabbing feeling started to fade.

"Are you okay? Can you finish climbing?" Dipper questioned after a moment passed, his voice laced with concern. Pacifica pulled the light out of her mouth.

"Yeah, give me a sec." She sighed. Knowing what to expect now, she reached over and pulled herself up. Dipper told her to wait. He heaved himself up after her and reached for her hand again.

"Its really slippery up here," he explained despite her accepting it without question. He tightened his fingers. Pacifica smiled.

They were on the roof of the warehouse now, the only grip was the loose red shillings, which neither of them could see clearly in the dark.

"We are almost there," Dipper started to move upwards, towards the highest point of the roof. Pacifica was pulled stumbling behind him. A red tile gave out under his sneaker and fell onto her leg.

"Ow!" She moaned again. He flinched and stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" He pulled his arms up to her sides. She smiled weakly.

"No, I don't think I will survive the night with you. Are we near this mystery spot on top of a hill, on top of a warehouse in the middle of the freaking night." Dipper laughed.

"Really near," he turned to look back up.

He walked by her side the rest of the way.

When they reached near the top, he let go of her hand and sat down. Then tapped the spot next to him as a sign she should do the same.

"This is what you dragged me up here for?" Pacifica asked, not moving. "To sit on a dirty old roof in the middle of the night?" Dipper gave a sigh, and tapped the spot again.

"Would you just sit?" He insisted. She complied with a grumble. He placed his backpack next to him, flashlight in his lap, then positioned one of the tiles to stop it from sliding.

"Well?" Pacifica was staring at him. Dipper cupped her face and turned it out down the mountain. She let out a barely audible gasp.

She marveled at the sight beneath her. The town she had grown up in was nothing but a distant collection of shining streetlights lights and blocks, slow cars moving in and out of sight. Gravity Falls looked minuscule in the darkness with the mountains no longer visible. The deep blue sky was fading to black. The moon rested in the middle like it had been in that spot for thousands of years. Its light shimmered off the lake.

Lights in a sea of dark.

"Dipper." she started, eyes wide.

"Wait! Forgot about..." he reached into his backpack and pulled something out, "this."

She reluctantly drew her eyes away and pointed her flashlight at the object.

"Omigod," she muttered, taking the container, "ice cream? Seriously Dipper? How did you keep it from melting?" He shone his own light into his bag, revealing an ice pack. She laughed and drew him in for a hug.

"You are the best." She fought to open the small container (strawberry, her favorite) while he fished for something to eat with. Dipper laughed quietly, she hadn't even had the treat before she met him.

"I know how to make you feel better. So, am I forgiven for leading you into the 'dark scary forest in the middle of the night'?"

"Completely." She gawked, accepting the large spoon. She smiled sweetly at him, then down at the ice cream.

He knew that smile, it was the one she saved only for him. The one she wore after they kissed for the first time, or when he skipped school and stayed with her when she was sick. The one she had when he snuck her out of her own birthday party to eat a cupcake on the roof of the Mystery Shack because he knew she would be bored.

She brought her knees up and lent against him. They took turns eating big pink scoops, watching the view. The box ended up settled in his lap.

She could see all the main streets, winding streams of more lights, and the smaller ones between them. She tried mapping the town out in her head. The town was extremely geometric, mostly squares and rectangles.

Pacifica sighed and shifted her weight. Dipper was warm and reassuring, despite the anxiety her parents had caused her to feel only a few hours before. She turned her body fully around, so her hands were on his chest and face tilted towards him. He felt her waist twist in his arms and looked down.

"What?" He whispered. He tightened both his arms. Her chest pressed against his. She could see the outlines of his features.

"You are the best, you know that?" He shook his head.

"I'm really not. I just know you." Her grin widened.

"Yeah, better than anyone." She murmured. She pulled herself up and nudged his nose with hers. Their smiles melted. She felt every rise in his chest. They stayed frozen for a moment, breathing each other in, before they couldn't resist pressing this lips together.

Pacifica had intended for the kiss to be lazy and simple, but before she knew it she was nodding and widening her mouth. She felt his hands on her waist, she brought hers up around his neck. He pulled back like he was going to say something, but then dipped his head into hers again. He tugged gently on her upper lip, she bit his bottom.

It had taken them ages to get to this point. Pacifica almost laughed as she thought of their first kiss, clumsy and awkward and full of teenage inexperience. Maybe she will look back in a few more years and feel the same way about this kiss. But in that moment, she felt nothing but happiness and pleasure.

He pulled his fingers up and tangled them in her long hair, she moved her hips so she was closer to him. Something nudged at her waist, it fell off his lap and tumbled down the roof. Pacifica turned away to watch the half-eaten ice cream tumble over the edge of the beaten tiles and hit the dirty ground below.

She pouted. Dipper hit his forehead.

"Seriously? Great timing." He muttered.

"Thank you for taking me up here, it's beautiful," Pacifica breathed heavily. She moved so she was next to him again. He put her hand in his, not wanting to break contact. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "How did you even know about this?"

"Oh, I discovered the warehouse months ago, but, last week I think, I came up here to get some privacy to sort out my notes on sirens and... saw this." Pacifica nodded, completely unsurprised. "I didn't think much of it, but Mabel suggested I bring you up." Pacifica was still unsurprised.

"Well, it's a death trap, but it's gorgeous."

Dipper wore a large grin. "So it helped?"

"So much. More than shopping. Or a spa." She joked.

"Do you want to talk about -"

"No." She turned out to face the town, "no, let's just enjoy this."

Pacifica relaxed her muscles and stared up back into the dark night sky. It wasn't the view that took her breath away.

She tightened her grip.


End file.
